Anthony Hopkins
Sir Philip Anthony Hopkins wurde am 31. Dezember 1937 in Margam, Port Talbot, Wales geboren und ist ein britischer Schauspieler, der einen Oscar gewann. Weltweit bekannt wurde er durch seine Darstellung der Romanfigur Hannibal Lecter. Leben Anthony Hopkins wuchs mit seiner Mutter Muriel und seinem Vater Richard Arthur in einer kleinen Wohnung über der familieneigenen Bäckerei auf. Nach eigenen Aussagen war er ein Einzelgänger. Als Legastheniker hatte er es während seiner Schulzeit auf der Port Talbot Central School schwer. Im Alter von zwölf Jahren schickten ihn seine Eltern ins Internat. Für die letzten vier Schuljahre wechselte er auf die Cowbridge Grammar School. Schon früh interessierte sich Anthony Hopkins für das Kino und war begeistert von Schauspielern wie Humphrey Bogart. Sein besonderes Vorbild war Richard Burton. Später wurde er Schauspieler. Privatleben Hopkins war von 1967 bis 1972 mit Petronella Barker verheiratet, mit der er eine Tochter hat. Am 13. Januar 1973 heiratete er Jennifer Lynton, die Ehe wurde am 30. April 2002 geschieden. Seit dem 1. März 2003 ist er wieder verheiratet. Filmografie *1968: Der Löwe im Winter (The Lion in Winter) *1969: Hamlet *1971: Das Mörderschiff (When Eight Bells Toll) *1972: Krieg und Frieden (War and Peace, Fernsehserie) *1974: Das Mädchen von Petrovka (The Girl from Petrovka) *1974: 18 Stunden bis zur Ewigkeit (Juggernaut) *1975: Der Doktor und das liebe Vieh (All Creatures Great and Small) *1976: Die Entführung des Lindbergh-Babys (The Lindbergh Kidnapping Case) *1977: Audrey Rose – das Mädchen aus dem Jenseits (Audrey Rose) *1977: Die Brücke von Arnheim (A Bridge Too Far) *1978: Magic – Eine unheimliche Liebesgeschichte (Magic) *1978: Alles Glück dieser Erde (International Velvet) *1980: Der Elefantenmensch (The Elephant Man) *1980: Jahreszeiten einer Ehe (A Change of Seasons) *1981: Der Bunker (The Bunker) *1981: Othello *1982: Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (The Hunchback) *1984: Im Schatten des Triumphbogens (Arch of Triumph) *1984: Die Bounty (The Bounty) *1985: Die vielen Tode der Louise Jamison (Guilty Conscience) *1985: Good Father – Liebe eines Vaters (The Good Father) *1987: Zwischen den Zeilen (84 Charing Cross Road) *1988: Der 10. Mann (The Tenth Man) *1988: Alles nur Theater (A Chorus of Disapproval) *1990: 24 Stunden in seiner Gewalt (Desperate Hours) *1991: Das Schweigen der Lämmer (The Silence of the Lambs) *1991: Ein Manager mit Herz (Spotswood) *1992: Freejack – Geisel der Zukunft (Freejack) *1992: Wiedersehen in Howards End (Howards End) *1992: Bram Stoker’s Dracula (Dracula) *1992: Chaplin *1993: Der Prozeß (The Trial) *1993: … und der Himmel steht still (The Innocent) *1993: Was vom Tage übrig blieb (The Remains of the Day) *1993: Shadowlands *1994: Willkommen in Wellville (The Road of Wellville) *1994: Legenden der Leidenschaft (Legends of the Fall) *1995: Nixon *1996: Mein Mann Picasso (Surviving Picasso) *1997: Auf Messers Schneide – Rivalen am Abgrund (The Edge) *1997: Amistad *1998: Die Maske des Zorro (The Mask of Zorro) *1998: Rendezvous mit Joe Black (Meet Joe Black) *1999: Instinkt (Instinct) *1999: Titus *2000: Mission: Impossible II *2000: Der Grinch (How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Stimme) *2001: Hannibal *2001: Hearts in Atlantis *2002: Bad Company – Die Welt ist in guten Händen (Bad Company) *2002: Roter Drache (Red Dragon) *2003: Der menschliche Makel (The Human Stain) *2004: Alexander *2004: Shortcut to Happiness – Der Teufel steckt im Detail (The Devil and Daniel Webster) *2005: Der Beweis – Liebe zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn *2005: Mit Herz und Hand (The World’s Fastest Indian) *2006: Das Spiel der Macht (All the King’s Men) *2006: Bobby *2007: Das perfekte Verbrechen (Fracture) *2007: Die Legende von Beowulf (Beowulf) *2009: The City of Your Final Destination *2009: Where I Stand: The Hank Greenspun Story *2010: Wolfman *2010: Ich sehe den Mann deiner Träume (You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger) *2011: Thor *2011: The Rite – Das Ritual *2011: 360 *2012: Hitchcock *2013: R.E.D. 2 (RED 2) *2013: Thor: The Dark Kingdom (Thor: The Dark World) *2014: Noah *2015: Kidnapping Freddy Heinken *2015: Die Vorsehung *2015: Blackway *2016: Misconduct *2016: Collide *2017: Transformers: The Last Knight *2017: Thor: Tag der Entscheidung (Thor: Raganrok) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich pl:Anthony Hopkins